vanilla twilight
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: Iggy's memories of Nudge; two years after her death. Depressing, maybe angsty. It will be definitely sad. :  Niggy all the way! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay dokey. I'm no good at this part, so for now I'll say please enjoy and review! I'll say more at the end if I come up with something. :) I don't own Vanilla Twilight, by the way. **

**Iggy's POV: **

2 years. It's been 2 years since Nudge died. Today's the anniversary of her death, and I lie in bed thinking about her smile, her laugh, her cheerful personality. The memories we made. I close my eyes and I'm transported back to 2 years ago, when Nudge was mine and nothing would take her away from me. Not even death.

Vanilla Twilight plays on the radio as my mind fills with memories of her, the only comfort I can find from the loneliness gnawing at my insides at losing her. All because of that stupid drunk driver and the white coats. But it hurts too much, so I'll stick with the memories of Nudge. Monique.

**Sorry its short. The next chapters will be longer, once I have time. :) School...sigh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alllll right. Here we go. Second drabble of Vanilla Twilight. :) Many thanks to I-am-a-fridge-with-wings and Asylum for reviewing. You guys made my day. Anyways, please enjoy and feel free to leave some suggestions in the reviews. I would love to hear from you. :)**

2 years ago...

_Nudge squeezed my hand and smiled up at me, her beautiful face shining brightly in the moonlight. Angel and Gazzy were running ahead of us, frolicking and talking in hushed voices. Max and Fang had disappeared halfway through the trip. They were probably hiding behind a tree and making out with each other. _

"_Iggy?" Nudge whispered, her voice shaking slightly with fear._

_I looked down at her worriedly and drew her closer to me. "Yeah?" _

_She pointed wordlessly down the trail, where two beams of light were slowly advancing toward us. Shit! They found us. I let go of Nudge's hand and yelled at Angel and Gazzy to head for shelter. It happened so fast. By the time it took me to blink, Nudge screamed, Gazzy pulled Angel down, and bullets flew through the air toward us. _

_Another headlight came and a car came crashing toward us at high speed. The guy behind the wheel looked unconscious and a bottle of beer was dangling from his hand. I spread my wings and scooped Gazzy and Angel up, shooting for the shelter of the trees. I dumped them behind a sturdy oak and jerked as if shocked. Nudge. I had forgotten about Nudge. I turned back but it was too late. Nudge screamed again shrilly. There was a sickening crunch. A gasp. A grinding sound. And then complete silence. The car had come to a complete stop, pinning Nudge to a tree. I could tell from her face that she was dead. Her sightless eyes were trained on the sky, as if she was praying in her last moments. _

_Max and Fang came running up to us, demanding to know what happened. I shook my head and while they tended to Gazzy and Angel I stumbled away. Tears ran down my face and I let out a roar until my throat was raw. _

_WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER? WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?_

**This was so bad. It definitely wasn't my best writing. :) Anyways, please review! Bye ya'll and thank you for wasting several minutes of your time reviewing. And I forgot to thank those that added me as to their favorite or alert list. I am very thankful for all your support. :) Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should have been. I've been really busy with all the finals and crap. Well, since I have some time today, I shall sit down and properly write ****the final ****chapter just for you. ****Yes, this is going to be a three-shot. You guys made it happen! :) Anyways, to the story. **

I couldn't breath. Hell, I couldn't breath! Why couldn't I breath? I groped for the lamp by my bed desperately and met thin air. I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued closed. I felt a wetness around my head, dripping tantalizingly down to my shoulder and sending a shiver down my spine. This had to be some kind of trick. Angel or Gazzy were playing a trick on me.

I opened my mouth to yell at them, but I couldn't move it either. Something leaked into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around the taste, swallowing it with difficulty. It tasted like blood. I jumped when Nudge's laughter echoed around me sweetly and images of her flashed past my eyes. Nudge laughing on our first date, when a little midget sent me sprawling into a mud puddle, Nudge crying when we had our first fight, Nudge clenching her teeth in pain; Nudge dying, her lifeless eyes.

My eyes flew open and meet Nudge's warm brown ones. She smiled a little and held out a hand. I took it and she helped me up. My first reaction was to put my arms around her and breath in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. She hugged me back and whispered, "Why, Iggy? Why are you here?"

"I don't know." I replied gruffly. "I-"

Then I remembered.

_That morning, I had snuck out to a gun-store and bought a revolver. Fang told me it had the least painful bullet there was. He shot me a incredulous look when I said I was tired and wanted to go to bed early, but he didn't say anything about it. Upstairs in my room, I took a deep breath and raised the revolver to my head. There was a sudden flash of light, then pain, and then blackness. _

"Because if you love someone, you gotta stick together. And I love you Nudge." I replied.

**For those of you that haven't figured it out yet, they are in heaven. So...there we are. I do hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to check out my other stories, and don't be afraid to review. I won't bite you, and I'm certainly not a stalker creep that will hunt you down if you flame me. Just saying. **

**I need to thank the following people:**

**Mrsbriannaperez: You rock! Thanks for reviewing! And I wish you luck on your stories. :) rocketdog791: I put lots of meat in this one just for you! Thanks for being not afraid to criticize me. I've improved a lot with your help. **

**avoin the hedgehog: Thank you! And I love your user name! It's unique. :)**

**chlois ride: You are like my best friend on here. I hope it will continue to be that way. Thanks for always reviewing! You are the best! :)**

**You-Are-A-Fridge-With-Wings: Thanks for reviewing, my England buddy! **

**Invader Vyn: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**Asylum Survivor: Thank you for being to supportive! This story happened because of you and many others! :)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! :D**


End file.
